Psychic Lightning
by MetalAngemon
Summary: Kari, while on a date with TK, tries to exercise her psychic abilities, with the unfortunite effect of TK and Kari switching bodies. They must now live thier lives in the other's body (temporarily)!
1. First

**_This story is a sequel to my story, simply titled "Takari". You don't have to have read it, just know that Kari finally told off Davis, and TK finally asked her out._**

Kari set her brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. Elegant, simply elegant. She had just spent forty-five minutes preparing herself for her first date with TK, not counting shower time. She had even bought a new pink dress for the occasion. She looked herself up and down; hair, earrings, dress, makeup, shoes, perfume. She was all ready for TK to pick her up at five o'clock.

She left the bathroom to encounter her brother, Tai, with a camera. He snapped the picture before she could react.

"Mom said she wished she could be here to take this, but drafted me to do it."

"TAI!!!" Kari was definitely annoyed by his snapping of a picture. She was already nervous about going on a date with TK and didn't need any more attention.

"Don't be like that. You should be happy to have your picture taken as beautiful as you are. TK is going to be blown away." Kari blushed at her brother's comment.

Across the street, TK was also finishing preparations. He gave himself a final check-over. Yep: hair, shave, cologne, shower; and all in just twenty minutes. TK's bruises and marks from his encounter with Davis earlier that week were all but gone. That happened on Monday, now it was Saturday. He had a date with the most beautiful girl in the world, and he was taking her to Le Gato's, a great French restaurant for dates.

TK stepped out of the bathroom, and moved over to the door to get his coat.

"Hold on there, TK." Matt got up from the computer and went to his room. He came back out with a tie that was the same colour as TK's pants. "No man should go to a restaurant like that without a tie. Otherwise you're looking good man."

"Thanks, Matt." TK was nervous about his date. He'd never been on one before. Matt put the tie around his own neck, tied it and took it off to give to TK. He fumbled with the knot a bit, and Matt helped him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Kari's probably just as nervous as you are." Matt was assuring his little brother. "There, Hollywood. You are ready. Go get her!" TK was almost out the door when Matt called back to him, "Hey!"

"What?"

"Might need this!" TK caught his wallet as Matt threw it to him.

"Thanks, Matt."

Kari was sitting at her kitchen table, trying to look casual while checking the clock every three seconds. It said that she still had seven minutes to wait. The bell rang, and she jumped out of the chair, and ran to the door. She stopped by the mirrored door of the closet and checked her hair, put a few strands back in place, and checked herself again. She must have taken too long because TK rang the bell again.

When the door opened they both saw their favorite person in the world, dressed up and presentable more than they had ever seen. Kari felt warm, TK had to concentrate to keep his mouth closed.

"You look beautiful," TK said, trying to keep his voice.

"Thanks," Kari was a little more modest than TK.

TK reached out his hand for hers, "Shall we? It's getting late." Kari let him take her hand and they left.

They went to see a movie before dinner. They had a lot of fun, and as the evening went on they weren't as nervous with each other. Going to the movies as a date was fun, they got to share a large popcorn, and Kari let TK put his arm around her. She said because she was cold, but no one anywhere would ever believe that. And dinner was fantastic. Kari had French Onion Soup while TK had some rabbit-pastry thing witch he couldn't identify; but he liked it.

It was now about ten o'clock and TK was walking Kari home. The sky had started to thunder so he thought he should hurry. They saw Tai and Sora coming up the street from the opposite direction.

"Hey you guys!" Sora called.

"You better get home Tai, we don't want that hair of yours getting wet, we'd need a truck to get you home!" Kari was always trying to get Tai to tame his wild hair.

"It's alright Kari, Tai's coming over to my place, we rented a movie." Sora had a sly expression in her voice.

"Yeah, that'll keep occupied for a while." TK also had the slight slyness in his voice. Kari didn't quite get what Sora was hinting, and TK picked up.

Kari, who had always had her slight psychic ability, was trying to read TK's mind to find out what he meant. Kari had never succeeded in reading minds, but she could usually tell what someone was feeling or if they were lying. At this moment, two things happened simultaneously. TK leaned against a metal rainspout while still holding Kari's hand, and a bolt of lightning hit the high building right beside them.

The shear force blew all four back. Kari tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't respond with anything other than pain. She saw Sora leaning over her to see is she was all right. Wow, Kari thought, I must have been hit hard. It sounded like she just called my TK! At that moment, she passed out.

TK woke up in a hospital bed. All his muscles felt numb, like when they're bruised, but he couldn't see any bruises on his arms. Tai was standing over him.

"You OK Kari? You landed on your head so you got knocked out. But you should see TK; he's a little out of it. He thinks he's you. Can you believe that?" Tai indicated the bed next to TK's in the room. Now TK was really confused, Tai was talking to him like he was Kari. He was about to try and correct Tai, but he saw himself lying in the next bed. TK also saw mirror on the wall of the bathroom, through the open door. He went to point at the image of Kari we was seeing, and the image of Kari pointed back. TK lifted his hand to his forehead, so did the reflection of Kari. TK tried to speak.

"What hap..." Before he finished, he put his hands to his throat. He had a girl's voice. More than that, he had Kari's voice! The TK beside him looked up.

"Can you guys give us a minute alone?" The other TK said. Sora said she'd called Matt, and she and Tai left.

"Sure thing. You guys behave." Tai said, closing the door.

"Notice anything different about me, TK?" The TK said. Before our TK could respond, the other said, "It's Kari. Our minds switched when that lightning hit."

TK lifted up the bed sheets to get up, and stopped. He was wearing Kari's dress! "I believe you. What are we going to do?!?" TK was getting a little impatient about it.

"I don't know." Kari touched the bandage on the side of hear head, she still felt sore. To anyone else, it looked like TK checking his bandage.


	2. Second

"We can't tell anyone. No one would believe us." Kari was able to speak with composure. "We'll just have to figure it out ourselves."

"Yeah, and soon. I don't want to be a girl for the rest of my life." TK was walking around, completely loathing the dress.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Kari asked, a little insulted.

"I can never wear this. I'm also weak, look at this." TK tried picking up a TV on the table that he normally would have been able to lift, with effort, and it didn't budge. "I should be able to move that thing!"

"Are you calling me weak?" Now Kari was really insulted. "You think I want to be a boy? You guys never clean yourselves up like we do, and always smell worse than us." Kari and TK had succumb to petty gender rivalry. Each pointing out flaws with the other that they didn't want to live with.

"So what happens now? Do I go home with Tai or Matt?" TK hadn't ended the argument, just changed subjects abruptly.

"Well you have to go home with my brother, silly. You look like me, remember?" Kari had agreed with the change. "See if you can behave, and don't mess up my room."

"Well don't you mess up mine."

"OK, now listen carefully. I have an image to maintain. I have to tell you how to use my makeup."

"Not gonna happen!" TK was backing up slowly, a look of panic on his face, or should we say, Kari's face.

"Listen, it's easy. First you apply the foundation lightly patting on and smoothing out with your hand. I always use the light pink lipstick and the lipbalm over top." Kari instructed.

"Okay I think that I have got the foundation thing but the lipstick?"

"It's just like putting on lip balm, like when your lips are chapped."

"Alright." TK accepted all this, but with a very disappointed look. Kari was looking up at the ceiling, and counting off things on her fingers that she had to get ready for in the morning. She suddenly stopped, and went pale. TK saw the face that was supposed to be his go white. "What's wrong?" TK and Kari were fighting, and the situation was confusing him, but he still loved her, and was concerned for her.

"I was going to tell you to use the peach-smelling shampoo, and I thought of something."

"What? What is it?" TK was never good at guessing games. Getting hidden meanings, yes; but guessing, no.

"When we switched, TK; _everything_ switched." Kari was blushing now, and looked at the floor.

"What are you talking about..." TK voice trailed off as it suddenly dawned on him. TK and Kari had spent all this time arguing about the subtle differences between the sexes. Now TK realized that the single biggest difference between him and Kari also switched. He went white now, and Kari blushed when she saw he understood.

"TK, do _not_ look down in the shower." Kari was almost scared. TK had a similar look on him.


	3. Third

Now, if anyone knew about TK and Kari, they'd probably be laughing enough to mess themselves. Here we have two people, who promise not to look, but undoubtedly will, and have to. It's one of those things where its funny to everyone except who it happened to. I know I'm smiling.

Kari and TK spent the rest of Sunday in the hospital. The doctors thought they should stay so they could be observed, as all people are after electrical injuries. TK and Kari didn't talk about each other for a while. They did talk normally, watched TV, and ate lunch, played a few board games. They were reminded about what happened later that day when Tai and Matt came to take their siblings home. TK and Kari were wearing unisex hospital clothes until that point, but Tai and Matt brought a change of clothes for the pair.

TK went right to Matt, curious to see what he brought.

"Making sure your boyfriend is dressing OK, Kari?" Matt's words jump started TK's memory and he remembered the act they had to perform.

"Sorry, Kari. But I think I can dress myself." Kari was certainly enjoying her performance.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. I just want to go home." TK's recovery convinced the other two. TK was reluctant about dressing in Kari's clothes. The logic that everyone saw Kari, and that the clothes would fit, did not make it right in his mind. Eventually, TK would realize that it was just fear of change. And he'd already gone through a drastic one.

"It's alright Kari, we'll just get you home. You're probably looking forward to a shower, it's been over 24 hours since you had one." Tai's statement had Kari looking at TK concerned, and TK looking at her trying to apologize with just a look. As I've said before, TK is a gentleman. He's also a sportsman. Yes, I admit that he doesn't hate the visual potential he has in the current situation, but it's not right. Kari was forced into the situation, and there was no thrill of the hunt. That may not be politically correct, but ladies, most of us do not like having a woman just (figuratively) fall into our lap.

Matt put his arm around Kari, of course thinking it was his brother. "Smell's like you need one too." A pair of brothers is able to use a less delicate verbal structure than a brother/sister pair, and Kari was not ready for that. She was completely insulted.

"Are you saying I smell?" Kari picked up the bag that Matt had brought and was walking out with it, and him.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Matt was snickering at his brother's newfound level of sensitivity.

Kari followed Matt down to his car. She glanced over at the mirror image of herself getting into the other car with Tai. She wondered in passing if TK was sincere enough to maintain her virtue. She shook her head and got in. She got back to TK's place and went to his room, as part of the performance. She expected to be treading over a foot think layer of mess on the floor; because all guys are messy. But to her surprise, the room was fairly orderly. His bed wasn't made, and there were some loose papers on a small desk in the corner, but other than that pretty clean.

Kari then decided she better have a shower, she always did before bed. She wondered if TK showered in the morning, or at night, because she didn't want anyone to see his routine changed. _Well,_ she thought, _I don't care. While I'm here, TK's going to get some good habits._ With that she went to the bathroom to shower, while Matt got dinner ready.

I know every one of my readers is reading this paragraph looking for details. Sorry, to disappoint, but like TK, I'm a gentleman. All I am going to say is that Kari had the mindset of a doctor. She respected TK's space and only did what had to be done. And whether you believe it or not, the shower was the easiest part. Except that there was only one kind of soap, one kind of shampoo, and no conditioner When she was done, she got the towel and was just drying off, when she heard Matt's voice.

"Hey, I picked up some new blades for your razor today, I noticed you were out." Kari replied with a standard thank-you, and picked up the razor. It looked like the razor that she used on her legs regularly. But that was her legs and this was her face. She looked in the mirror, and did indeed see that TK needed a shave. She applied the shaving cream, and went to work. Matt was just setting out some plates of fried rice when Kari sat down.

"Holy crap! Are you alright?" Matt was in shock. Kari managed to keep the number of cuts below seven.

"I'm fine, just slipped a little." Kari was trying to sound casual.

"If you slipped anymore you'd have taken your head off. That lightning must have messed you up more than they thought." Matt was still concerned for his brother. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help."

"Yeah, I think so." Kari was honest there because she did need sleep. Matt still believed he was talking to his brother, and because they were both guys, guy-talk was acceptable, at least to Matt.

"So how'd your date go, man?" Matt had a sly grin on his face. Kari saw it, but didn't know exactly what it was referring to.

"Fine." She was hesitant and quiet, she didn't know how guys talked alone.

"Just Fine? Did you get a kiss, French kiss, or a little more?" That was it. Guys are sick.

"What are you suggesting? Never mind I know. On the first date Matt? That's sick. Come on now, TK..., I mean I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't do something like that even if I could." Kari didn't care if she was out of character. She was defending the honor and virtue of her favorite girl in the world.

Matt was dead silent. "I know you're decent, but I wasn't expecting a come back like that!"

"Well you leave me, I mean Kari alone. She's a great girl and wouln't go for something like that." Ha. That'll teach him.

"Sleep, you definitely need sleep." Matt's diagnosis seemed to satisfy both of them.


	4. Fourth

TK was having a equally frustrating time. First he went to visit his new room. He expected it to be clean, because girls usually are. But, out little Kari shares a room with her brother. TK slid the door open to reveal the crap-fest of all time.

"How can you live like this?" TK forgot going to lay down.

"Damn, your not even home two minutes and your already complaining about my room." Tai seemed very frustrated with Kari's constant nagging. Apparently Kari and Tai were able to get away with more of a mess than he and Matt were. TK thought that could be a nice vacation. But why had Kari said not to mess up her room? After all, it was as messy as DarkGatomon's. (my apologies to everyone for the obscure reference. But I know her IRL, and it is a rathole. I'm sure you all can think of a similar person.) "Hey, mom just did a laundry today so that ugly green towel you like is in there. You get a shower and I call for some pizza. Extra tomatoes right?" Tai already had the phone, the pizza place was on speed dial. TK almost gagged when he heard tomatoes. He hates them.

"You mind if we get just pepperoni and green peppers? I'm in the mood for something light." Tai was a little shocked. Not only did Kari always insist on those damn tomatoes, she hated pepperoni. But she had just come home from the hospital so he figured she must be doped up on some pain killers.

"I'll get that on your half. Yeah, hello? Pizza for Kamiya..." Tai was on a first name basis with all the delivery people. They're mother loved to cook, but was no good at it so they ordered out as much as they could.

TK, forgetting about the switch, decided on a shower. He went in the bathroom, located a towel, and turned on the water. He proceeded to undress and just as he was getting in, noticed they have a full length, floor to ceiling mirror on the bathroom closet door!

Poor TK, his shock caused him to slip on the wet floor and hit the floor with a thud. Tai asked if Kari was ok, and TK responded affirmatively. Now everyone please note, TK is a gentleman; and he would never take advantage of Kari. We also must point out, that he is a sixteen year old male at this point, or at least has the brain of one. He did stare for several seconds, but he remembered a promise _to_ Kari, and a threat _from_ her. A large beach towel hung over the mirror solved that problem for now, but not the rapid breathing, or heart rate. TK tried remembering the massive itinerary of procedures he had to go through for cleaning. He stared around at the many bottles on the shower-shelf. Body Wash? What is that? Isn't that what you use soap to do? Conditioners, shampoos, lotions, soaps; to much stuff for this boy to handle! Why do girls have to have so much stuff? TK had a stroke of genius! He's take a little drop from every bottle, and use that as the shampoo and body soap. Surely this way it was a definite that all the right soaps would get to all the right places.

It worked, but a little to well. When he was done, TK smelled like a chemically induced fruit salad. Is asked he'd deny it, but he considered removing the towel from the mirror. Everyone can be proud of TK, and use him as a role model, he had the means, and didn't take it. He loved Kari, and respected her. She, like any girl, valued her privacy, and was going to uphold that. What he had seen was burned into his memory, never to leave, but he wouldn't add to it.

TK looked at the clock. 10:30. It had been a long day, and tommorow promised to be a longer one. School as a female. The prospect did not appeal to him. TK got into a flanel nightgown thing Kari wore with much loathing. All the while with a look on Kari's face like he was climbing into a swamp. Now the strange part. Tk liked it. It was flanel and warm, but it ran all the way to the floor to it felt so uninhibiting. TK wondered why girls get all the comfy clothes.


	5. Fifth

TK and Kari had previously agreed to meet at lunch, because there wasn't enough time to discuss anything before first class. TK went to Kari's language class, and Kari went to his gym class.

Kari was having a great time in gym. It felt so different doing the boys exercises. Things she thought she couldn't do, she was doing with exuberance. She knew the male body had more strength than the female's, but she didn't know it was this much! The new body wasn't as agile as she was used to, so it balanced out. _Like giving up the beauty of a Ferarri for the power of a Jeep_, she thought.

The teacher was impressed with the work she'd done, so he let her go early. Just as well, Kari didn't relish the thought of showering with 30 boys, even if she did look like them.

When Kari left the shower room she went over and sat with the cheerleaders, almost as a reflex. Kari was a cheerleader and these were her friends.

"Hi, guys. How's it going?" Kari was her usual cheerful self, but not TK's usual social self. These girls knew that Kari was with TK, and Kari was their friends, so they tried to leave him alone. TK usually helped the situation by keeping clear of them. But now TK was coming over, greeting, and distributing his 100 watt smile. Some of the most insecure girls melted instantly.

"Hi, TK." A few of them chimed, with 98% innuendo factor. Kari was reminded that she was in TK's body, and was now a little hesitant about being there. She discovered she did not like having a half dozen girls staring at her like possible handcuff fodder. She was planning on leaving for class in a few minutes, but the time was cut short by a hand grazing her inner thigh. She couldn't have snapped away and faster if she was on fire. With a semi polite apology, she ran off for her, or rather TK's locker, and science class. She would get to see TK, and see if he was behaving with her body.

She went and sat in TK's normal spot by the window, and she did not have to wait long for the image of herself to come in the door. Kari gasped. TK did not do a good job at all, he had lipstick on, but no other makeup. He had a little too much perfume, not enough deodorant, and worst of all, he hair was flat and frizzy. Kari could barely contain her embarrassment.

"You... didn't... condition. What were you thinking? Look at this! My god you look horrible!" Kari was angry, but trying to whisper.

"Calm down. I'm sorry. You girls need a machine that can do all that makeup stuff at once, just this took me forty-five minutes!" TK was looking more closely at the face that was supposed to be his. "Are you trying to kill me? What's with the shaving? Didn't Matt get new blades?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to have a fear of putting a knife on my neck." Kari didn't do sarcasm well at all. Look, there's Davis." TK turned to see Davis; he nodded hello, and sat on the other side of the room. Davis was still a little sore about last week. TK was certainly glad for that. The last thing he wanted was for Davis to be hitting on him. However TK was about to discover that Davis was not the only guy in the school that had his eye on Kari.


	6. Sixth

Science class was pretty uneventful. They managed to make a passing grade on this week's lab. They went to the cafeteria for lunch, TK had some of Tai's left over pizza for lunch. Kari went to get some fries. TK was sitting there, munching the cold pizza, and generally holding the table. Ron came over, and sat down. Ron was this annoying guy that Kari and TK knew, he always had his eye on Kari, and now since Davis was out of the way, Ron decided it was time to make his move. And now, pretty boy TK was nowhere to be seen, just Kari.

TK was looking the other way, waiting for Kari so they could discuss ways to get switched back. Ron came over, and in one fluid motion, sat down with his arm on the shoulder of the person he thought was Kari. TK's mind snapped. This had never happened before, and he was going to make sure it never happened again. Wether it was to him or Kari.

"And how's my girl today?" Ron was not doing at all well. TK responded in a voice that could curdle your blood.

"Move the arm, or I take it off." TK was feeling ready to kill.

"How sweet. Where would you put my arm if you took it off your shoulder."

"I didn't mean I'd take it off my shoulder. I meant I'd take it off yours." TK was really ready to kill.

"Oh don't be that way." Ron leaned over and gave TK a quick kiss on the cheek, just as the real Kari stepped in the room. That was it. TK snapped. TK flexed three muscles and the same time. Both legs snapping him up, and his arm strait at Ron's throat. He pounced like a cat, mainly because the body he was in had the reflexes and agility to do it.

When it was done Ron was on his back, with a bump on the back of his head. TK was over his chest, straddling him. TK had his right hand on Ron's throat, squeezing just enough to make it uncomfortable of him.

"This is a little more aggressive than I hoped." Ron had problems getting the point. TK squeezed harder, just as Kari came up behind TK, and looked at Ron. She was surprised her body or TK's mind could snap like that. She had always just ignored guys like him, _guess TK's not used to it_, she thought. Ron saw TK's face behind the one that was killing him. "Sorry, I didn't know your boyfriend was here today." TK had the blood curdling tone in his voice again.

"Whether he's here or not, whether I have a boyfriend or not, never do that again."

"Sorry."

"Next time you won't be alive long enough to apologize." Ron got up. Kari and TK could both see that Ron really enjoyed have Kari attack him, you could have held the circus in that tent. "That is the fifth guy to make a pass at me today. How the hell do you deal with that?" Kari never considered that before.

"I just do, I guess. I just ignore them, take cheap shots. Most of the time I run them in circles just for fun."

"I'm having so much fun, I'm about to climb a clock tower." Kari smiled at herself, it was nice to have a break from all that. Kari decided to postpone telling TK that she permanently canceled any change he'd ever have with the cheerleading squad if they were switched back.


	7. Seventh

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Kari and TK were left alone, mainly the guys were afraid of Kari attempting to kill them. And the girls stayed away from TK because they were afraid of Kari attempting to kill them. TK left for Kari's math class, thinking that should be manageable. They both had about the same level math skills. Kari left to go to TK's language class. After they split up, a large guy, who was obviously pissed, stopped Kari in the hall.

"What you think you were doing with Katie?" Now Kari was kind of confused. She did not do anything to Katie. Katie was one of the cheerleaders Kari sat with earlier. Kari could not think of anything TK did. Oh Damn! Katie was the one who ran her hand across Kari's leg, thinking it was TK.

"Oh, that. Sorry about that. Won't happen again, I don't even want to be with her." There was some truth in that. "I have a girlfriend, don't worry." There, a nice apology should solve the problem. Kari forgot that male social interaction is one hell of a lot different from females. The guy shoved her in the shoulders, and she was forced backward.

"You calling my girl ugly?" This guy was crazy, and Kari had never been in a fight before, so she was really scared.

"No, it's not that, it just..."

"So you saying a pretty boy like you can have two girls?" Kari couldn't think. She was just too scared.

"Calm down..." Kari was so scared she was almost begging.

"I don't got to do what you say," and with that he shoved her again, into a locker. Kari's head hit the locker and she was momentarily shaken. She now really couldn't think. She believed she was about to be killed, genuinely. The guy hit her hard in the stomach, and she lost all breath. "You stay away from my girl." The guy left Kari gasping for breath on the floor.

When Kari was able to breathe, she looked around. A few people saw what happened, but no one came over. Eventually, Kari hauled herself to her feet. A passing guy that TK must have known commented.

"Come on man, he didn't get you that hard. Your taking the hit like a girl." Kari was insulted. Of course she was taking a hit like a girl. But she remembered she was in TK's body, and had to act the part. Much to her loathing, she straitened out, cracked a smile, and spoke.

"Sorry, just caught me off guard when he hits me like a girl." Kari laughed a bit, TK's friend didn't.

"You better not let John hear you say that, man. He'll pulverize you. Come on, we late already."

"You go ahead, I got to go to the bathroom first." TK's friend went off to language class, and Kari went to the boy's bathroom. She was still feeling faint, and nauseous. She wondered why TK's body still felt the same as hers when hit. Was pain part of the mind? Did it feel the same for both and boys can take pain better? Or did just the fear of ridicule make boys take pain better?


	8. Eighth

Kari and TK managed to survive the rest of the day. They were at Tai and Kari's house, telling each other about their day. Kari told TK about the cheerleaders and her encounter with John.

"Sorry, I should've remembered to tell you about him. He's hit me a few times before, for looking at Katie. But it's her trying to catch my eye."

TK then told her that she is now a psycho in the eyes of every guy and girl in her class. TK had snapped again and kicked some guy in the groin, but not before forgetting actually allowing Jane, a homosexual female to flirt with him for a while.

"I thought she went strait. I was just being polite, like not telling her to leave. Sorry." Kari and TK were very embarrassed about the other's day. They both laid their heads on the table at the same time.

_Damn it sucks being a guy,_ Kari thought.

_Damn it sucks being a girl,_ TK thought.

Kari and TK were beginning to think the situation was hopeless. Neither wanted to remain where they were. They wanted their old lives back. TK missed being able to remain standing in the bathroom and not having to put on makeup. Kari missed being able to look good through personal grooming and not getting hit in the stomach.

"Their has to be a way to get switched back," TK was saying, "I can't stand this. Can being a girl get any worse?" TK had leaned back and was staring at the ceiling.

"If we're still here in 19 days, yes it can, TK." Kari stifled a giggle. She never even thought about that. TK didn't quite get it.

"What happens in 19 day?" He asked innocently. Kari almost didn't want to tell him, but this was a practical joke she was not going to pass up.

"Well, it normally takes 28 day, but 9 have already gone by." She looked at him with a quiet smirk. TK was staring blankly for a second, and then it hit him. And he was really panicking.

"Damn it, can I can't take this!" Kari thought he was just complaining about an inconvenience she had come to live with, but he was turning white, hyperventilating, and really genuinely scared. Kari lost her joking attitude, and was not concerned. She had never seen TK (or rather herself), that scared.

"It's alright TK. It's not that bad, you can deal with it. You can do it." TK didn't answer; he had put his head back on the table and was just being quiet. She couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Kari briefly considered reprimanding him for this display, she had had to deal with it for years, and there was no problem. Then Kari was thinking about the culture shock he must be going through. It was already really traumatic for her, but TK didn't have the mental ability to deal with this much change. "You hungry? I'm going to get some of those pizza things."

"Yeah sure. I'll just have one, K?" Kari went over the freezer, and removed the microwavible pizza snacks. She put three on a plate and stuck them in the microwave. She was standing their waiting, and the smell was wafting out. TK, drawn by the smell, came to stand by her. His eyes were a bit red. Kari sympathized. She was drumming her fingers on top of the microwave feeling impatient. When the microwave got down to nine seconds left, in counted back to ten. Nine, ten, nine, ten, nine, ten.

"Damn it," she said and was about to reach for the handle. TK stopped her.

"It did this last night, too. Just got to hit it a little." TK rapped the side of the machine lightly, nothing changed. He hit it harder, nothing happened. Out of frustration, he smacked that microwave good. The display cracked and some sparks flew. TK and Kari were both touching it and got one hell of a zap. They fell backwards, Kari landed in a chair, TK hit the floor.

Kari came to her senses and stood up. Wow, she felt light. It must have zapped her more that se thought.

"TK, are you alright." He sat up, and Kari gasped. She didn't see the reflection of herself she had been used to seeing for that past few days. She, in fact, saw TK. Moving independently, not like a mirror image. "TK, what do you see?" Kari was almost hyperventilating herself with excitement. TK shook his head, feeling heavy. He heard Kari's voice, and he wasn't controlling it. He looked up and saw her sitting in the chair, where he was expecting to see the body that he owned.

"I see you. The real you!" TK stood in disbelief. He looked at his wrist and it was his watch he saw. He looked at his shoes, again, his. He scratched the front of his pants quickly while she was going through similar checks so she wouldn't see; yep, indeed everything was right where it should be.

TK felt like he hadn't seen Kari in a week. Looking at her brought those old feelings back. They embrassed, kissed, and just held each other. They both had a newfound sense of what the other has to live with. Kari was still hungry, but the pizza snacks were blown across the room.


End file.
